


Distopia (A Tale of Rebels, Romans, Spies, and Traitors)

by victorialexington



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: 1984/Hunger Games vibes, Alpha Gannicus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gannicus is a spy, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Sibyl, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorialexington/pseuds/victorialexington
Summary: The modern world has fallen and the New Roman Republic has risen from its ashes and rules what is left of the civilized world with an iron fist. While acting as a spy for the Rebels in the Roman Senate, Alpha Gannicus is unprepared for the life-altering chaos that Omega Sibyl brings, when she is caught by the Romans with secret Rebel messages.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So obviously I DO NOT own the show Spartacus! 
> 
> I wrote this as an outlet for my anxiety and stress of normal life and needing to have more Gannicus/Sibyl. There will be some fun moments and lines from the show, but mostly I'm just running with this to see what happens. I'll try and update the tags as often as possible, but seriously this is just kind of supposed to be for fun and I plan on going full Spartacus gore, sex, and blood so if you didn't like the show, please don't read this. Oh and I'm a happy endings kind of person, so this will have a happy ending for MOST of our Rebels.

Like the Roman Empire fell, so too did the modern world with all its technological advancements and medical insights, for they were no match against the awakening of the designations.

As the world fell into another dark age, a war was fought between the designations, the loudest and strongest being the Alpha’s who wanted to reclaim their dominance and do away with the suppressants that they viewed as enslavement. Many Alpha’s felt that all designations should live as nature intended them to be: Alpha’s on top, Beta’s and Omega’s subservient and submissive underneath them. 

In the end, the Alpha’s overpowered those who opposed them, killing many and enslaving those that remained as the spoils of war, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike. The Omega’s themselves were valued more than gold, but caged behind the new law: The Alpha Law. All suppressants are to be forbidden to them, though naturally there were heat inducer exceptions. Omega’s belong to their Alpha, living only to serve the needs and pleasures of their Alpha.

Generations passed and the new government took on the form and name of the New Roman Republic, believing that they would bring back the former glory of the past. Arenas were even built and Alphas and Betas took to the sands for blood and sport, believing that one day they might earn their freedom and be able to rise out of slavery that their ancestors cursed them too.

Only one has ever received such honor, a slave his entire life, an Alpha called Gannicus, who was so fierce that he earned his freedom at the opening of an new arena in Capua.

Though Gannicus left the life of a slave behind, he forever would bear its mark. He traveled what remained of the world beyond the walls of the New Roman Republic and was known for his thirst of women and wine.

The New Roman Republic continued to flourish in its absolute power until an Alpha, by the name of Spartacus, broke free with many of his fellow Alpha and Beta brothers, bringing death and decimation to those they were once forced to call Dominus. The rebellion calling for all designations to be free and society without slavery.

Attempting to quell the mass panic of the Roman citizen, rivals Legatus Glaber and noble Seppius sent legions of their best men to face the errant Alpha, only to be faced with failure. 

Unable to bring an end to Spartacus the Senate called upon the God of the Arena, Gannicus to bring errant brothers to heel. Gifting him with a seat in the exclusive Senate, something no former slave had ever been gifted. 

To all appearances, Gannicus accepted absent further thought, which caused many in the rebellion to curse him and call him traitor and the Romans to welcome him as long lost son with arms open.

Unknown to all except a few in Spartacus’s high council, Gannicus had reunited with his so called errant brothers on his travels and had joined the rebellion himself, set to purpose to spy for them in the very halls of the Senate itself.

Not yet ready to fully take on the might of the new Roman Republic, the Rebels waited.


	2. Captum

The slums of the Capua district were rank, filled with piss and shit that no amount of perfume could dispel. Only a thick, pouring rain could wash away the stench, cleansing the putrid streets.

Such a rain fell from the greenish skies onto Sibyl as she navigated her way through the streets. Wearing knitted pants and a shirt that had been worn so thin that her bandeau was visible through the fabric, Sibyl tugged her cloak tighter to her form and made sure that her low ponytail was hidden beneath, in an attempt to mask that she was a woman.  

It was not uncommon for women to walk around the slums of Capua either on errands for their dominus or domina or as a whore selling her wares, but as Sibyl was neither of those she did not dare draw attention to herself. She could not pass as a noble Roman and she did not bear the mark of a slave upon her body.

She was a Rebel and an unmated Omega one at that.

A rebel who was late to her rendezvous with her partner Diotimos, who would be worried and waiting for her at the gate that led to the upper district of New Rome.

She was careful to keep her face down to the ground as she navigated as best she could in the rain, headed towards the gate, forcing herself not to tense as people passed by her. A large-looking Alpha nearly knocked her over, causing her hood to fall from her head, the rain completely soaking her form in the seconds it took to bring her hood back over the crown of her head.

At least the rain was warm today, unlike so many times when Sibyl had been forced to endure hours in the cold rain waiting. Always waiting.

Finally Sibyl sighed in relief as she saw Diotimos standing underneath a shops overhang near the gate and returned his smile, which he also gave in relief. Their mutual relief and happiness was short-lived as Roman guards rode past them on horseback, causing them to be separated once more.

Suddenly there was a shout and when the Roman soldiers had passed by, Sibyl saw Diotimos struggling with one of the guards from the gate, who he then proceeded to punch in the face. Diotimos ran towards her and grabbed her arm, dragging her behind him, urging her to run faster.

Panting she asked him, “What in the gods happened?”

“We have been found out. It was a trap,” he responded before dragging her into an alleyway.

“We have been betrayed?” Sibyl asked as she looked behind her to see if they were still being followed.

“I do not know, but we must get word to the Rebels that―”

But his words were cut off as a Roman guard lunged at them from the end of the alleyway that they had been running towards and Diotimos pulled out his sword shouting, “Run!”

Sibyl turned and ran back the way they came and turned a different corner in the narrow alley, hoping not to find guards at the end. Reaching the end of the alley, she pressed herself tightly against the walls, trying to quiet her pants as she checked both corners making sure there was no one there.

Finding both empty, Sibyl turned and quickly walked into the streets that led to the marketplace, which was the meeting place if either her or Diotimos were separated.

Turning a corner, she ran into a firm chest and muscled arms quickly reached out to stop her from falling backward from impact.

Being in such close proximity, Sibyl could smell that he was an Alpha, despite the fact that her natural senses were dulled due to the highest amount of suppressants that the Rebels had access too. The hood of her cloak had fallen back and as the rain continued to pour on the both of them, she observed the Alpha that still held her firmly in his grip.

He stood taller than her by at least two heads and like his arms, the rest of his form was filled with taunt and well-used muscles. His skin stood much tanner than her own, the contrast startling as his hands traveled down her arms, stopping at her tender wrists where her glands were. He was dressed in a cloak himself, in knitted pants and a tunic that did little to hide his form.

She tried to pull her wrists from his grasp, but as his hands tightened she was forced to look up into his face and could not stop her mouth from dropping open.

Long, golden brown hair, also wet from the rain framed an equally tanned face and as her blue eyes met his dark brown ones, his eyes dilating, Sibyl knew she was in trouble.

“ _Omega._ ”

Her eyes widened at the uttered word in the deep timber of an Alpha recognizing an unmated Omega. Sibyl panicked as the Alpha that stood before her should not be able to tell her designation, with all the suppressants she was on, she should stand as a Beta to him.

But he knew and as she felt his grip tightening on her as he inhaled her scent deeper, she knew she had only moments to escape.

Suddenly shouts from the soldiers chasing them, filtered through the rain as they neared. As the Alpha looked towards the sounds of shouting, Sibyl quickly pulls her right wrist from his grasp, made easier by the rain and his distraction and as his attention returned to her she punched him in the face.

The Alpha let out a cry, followed quickly by a roar of rage, still not letting go of her other wrist and Sibyl stomped on his instep. Finally, he released her other wrist and she bolted into the marketplace that was busy no matter the weather.

As she ran past a stall, pulling her hood up as she slowed to a walk, a hand shot out pulling her to the side. She gasped half-expecting it to be the Alpha again but quickly hugged Diotimos as she recognized him.

“I thought you were forever lost to me,” Sibyl said as she pulled away from him.

“The gods may yet curse us. We must move quickly,” Diotimos said.

They moved along the edges of the marketplace, dodging the soldiers that milled around, headed towards the entrance to the sewers that led to the underground tunnels they called home.

As they left the marketplace and the rain stopped, Sibyl felt a moment of relief out of the constant pouring rain, only to have it be replaced with numb terror as Diotimos once more shouted for her to run as he pushed her ahead of him.

She ran swiftly once more through the streets, only to turn as she heard Diotimos cry out and seeing him on the ground with an arrow in his back, but still moving.

Without thinking, she ran back to him and pulled him from the street into a nearby alley. Cradling his head in her lap, she held the arrow in her hands and pulled it from his chest.

It made a sickening squelch and blood quickly poured out of him from the wound. Quickly she removed her cloak, followed by her shirt the latter which she used to press into his wound.

His bloodied hand reach up and cupped her cheek and she turned her gaze from his wound to his face and she could already see blood at the corners of his mouth.

“I go now to the afterlife...to piss on Laurus’s shadow,” he said, laughing and then choking on his own blood.

Tears ran down her face, as his hand went slack against her face, before dropping to the ground and Diotimos breathed his last.

Putting her head to his chest, that would no longer rise and fall, she whispered, “May you be there to greet me on the shores of the afterlife, brother.”

It was with no great surprise that moments later, Sibyl was wrenched by her hair from his body and dragged away, only to be roughly kicked by the boot of a Roman soldier in the head knocking her into unconsciousness.

-

When Sibyl awoke, she found herself in a Republic prison, deep in the heart of the New Rome district, chained to the wall. Still clad in only her bandeau and knitted pants, she shivered in the dark, forced to go hungry for several days and relieve herself in the corner like an animal. She knew that it was what Romans really thought of those who were not born to share their fortune. That they were nothing more than expendable animals.

She could only pray to the gods that they would deliver her unto a swift death to follow Diotimos to the afterlife and that her designation would remain undiscovered.

But as her interrogators, mostly Alphas, entered her small cell, leering at her she knew that her designation had been found out. Because of this, they did not beat her as they questioned her, but snidely informed her of what she could expect in her future as if she didn’t already know.

If she was lucky the Senate would kill her for her crimes in aiding the rebellion and if she was not then she would be sold to the pleasure houses. Those Omega’s sold to the pleasure houses were kept in a constant state of heat, induced by an injection called H8, which would basically transform any Omega into a mindless animal begging to be knotted by an Alpha nearby. Even the possibility of being sold to a single dominus kept for his pleasure to breed seemed like a fate worse than death for her.

When her interrogators realized that her tongue would not be loosened by threats, they left her again to her own thoughts. She plotted in the darkness of her cell, that if her life was not demanded by the Senate that she would take it herself, rather than end up at the hands of a Roman Alpha.

-

When they came for her days later, Sibyl feels nothing but relief that soon it will be over. She allows herself to be dragged up the stairs and down endless hallways as she blinks her eyes to adjust to the brightness of light again.

Finally they reach their destination and she can hear the oration of a Senator preaching on and on about defending the New Republic. She rolls her eyes that her last moments must be filled with the sound of such tedious prattle. As she did so she noticed, that she would be easily able to get the daggers on either soldier's belts as long as they stayed close to her in the room and rid herself of life.

As Sibyl was dragged into the center of the chamber, she couldn’t help but look around the raised colosseum seating around the Senate floor. Many of the Alphas and a few Betas were quick to sneer at her dirty, half-naked appearance as they themselves wore the popular fashion of tunics and cloaks that mimicked the traditional style of the Roman Senate of old. Most with hair worn short and faces clear of facial hair as was the preferred standard, though there were some in the room that Sibyl noted that did not follow such traditions. Many members of the Senate who held a position in the military wore armor instead of the traditional Roman garb, wearing their hair longer and some even sported facial hair.

Omegas sat or knelt at many of the Senator’s feet, collared and chained to their Alphas. She felt a great relief that she would not have to endure such humiliation as they came to a stop, the chains around her wrists and ankles clinked loudly, and the guards remained on both sides of her, each grasping one of her upper arms.

The Senator who had been droning on in the center of the Senate now smiled at the sight of Sibyl. She recognized him from his campaign posters in the Capua district: Senator Varinius. One of the few Beta’s within the Senate, he was a handsome man with blond hair already turning grey and a sharp eyes that shone with the truth of all the lives he had taken in his rise to power.

“It seems that the gods have blessed us with a tribute from the very heart of the rebellion itself. An unmated Omega carrying vital information to the rebel Spartacus,” Varinius said to the Senate.

Sibyl looked blankly around the Senate as the members applauded before her eyes darted back quickly towards the daggers of her guards.

-

Gannicus shifted in his silver armor, lined in the deep red color of those serving in the military, as he was forced to hear another Senator drone on about the endless needs of the New Republic. The armor, emblazoned with his emblem of the roaring lion, nothing more than a symbol to keep the restless Romans thinking that he had been tamed. An Alpha still whispered as a God of the Arena, now a tamed lion of the New Republic. Gannicus had to stop himself from snorting at the thought of anyone claiming that he and tame were now synonymous with one another.

His ever watchful and roving gaze wandered around the Senate, lingering for a moment on Legatus Gaius Claudius Glaber. A dangerous and ambitious Beta at the best of times, who took great joy in pointing out that Gannicus had been bested not only by a female Rebel but an Omega one at that.

Boredom was quickly shifted to honed interest as the Omega who’d gifted him with the bruise along his jawline was dragged into the Senate in chains, half-naked and obviously delirious with hunger. _Omega_. His mind whispered.

He watched as her eyes shifted around the room in obvious shock at the circumstance she now found herself in, having never seen the Senate before. He was surprised to note that terror did not fill her eyes as expected as she took in that she was surrounded in a room of Alphas baying for her blood and flesh. Instead, her eyes kept returning to the daggers at the sides of her guards.

Senator Varinius began speaking, but Gannicus couldn’t be bothered to listen as he watched the Omega lick her lips, before gauging which dagger she should obviously grab for.

As if in slow motion Gannicus watched her move towards the soldier to her left punching him, as he leaped from his seat in the raised colosseum to the Senate floor. Quickly he strode towards her, her hand now with the knife raised to her own throat and knocked it free from grasp. Her look of utter betrayal and finally recognition as she realized that he was the Alpha from the streets of Capua.

“You!” the Omega whispered in horror, before he backhanded her harshly, causing her to crumble limply to the ground unconscious.

Any regret he felt for hitting her, he quickly pushed down hardening his expression as he turned to face the Senate, whose faces were a mixture of shock and superiority as they saw one of their own subjugate an inferior, rebellious Omega.

Varinius ever the opportunistic politician smiled as he gazed down on Sibyl’s prostrate and unconscious form as he pointed at it.

“Behold! One of Spartacus’s greatest warriors!” Varinius said laughing as the rest of the Senate joined in, including Gannicus who chuckled and smiled.

“An example must be set,” Glaber all but purred as he stepped from his own seat to the Senate floor, challenging Varinius for the spotlight as he continued, “So all those who would challenge the New Republicㅡ”

“You seek to claim that this Omega poses threat to the New Republic?” Senator Albinus mocked his son-in-law to the amusement of the rest of the Senate who laughed in response.

“Any action taken against the New Republic should result in deadly consequence,” Glaber hissed in response.

“And what consequence would you seek?” Varinius asked.

The mood of the Senate grew restless. Even though the Omega was a Rebel, she was still an unmated Omega and therefore valuable. Something Gannicus knew Glaber was weighing carefully as he vied for the favor of the Senate.

“A public one. One that would serve as warning to all those who would rise up to join Spartacus’s cause,” Glaber spoke looking out and gauging the response of the Senate members.

Gannicus knew that many in the Senate, including himself, that Glaber would seek to keep the girl for himself. The Beta well known for his harem of Omega slaves, ever seeking to stand as an Alpha even though nature decreed otherwise.

“The Omega should be mated to one who openly seeks Spartacus’s downfall. To be forever marked as a beacon of the first step towards the New Republic’s victory over the rebellion,” Glaber smirked as many of the Senate members nodded and murmured their approval.

Varinius coldly smiled, “I suppose you have thoughts already towards such person.”

Glaber shrugged, “I would leave such decisions up to the mind of the Senate.”

Many of Glaber’s supporters called out his name, while others called out those of Varinius, Seppius, and Mercato.

Gannicus, his arms crossed over his broad chest, fingered the dagger in his hand, before handing it to the soldier that it had been taken from, making his decision.

“I would stake a claim on the Omega,” he said in his deep Alpha voice, drawing all attention towards him.

“And what claim do you have on the Omega?” Glaber challenged.

“Let him voice his claim,” Senator Albinius said interrupting his son-in-law.

“Not an hour has passed since you pointed out the humiliation this same Omega caused me in the marketplace when she struck me to make her escape,” Gannicus said looking pointedly at Glaber, before turning to speak directly to the members of the Senate, who had their full attention on him.

“I have been wronged by the rebel and as an unmated Alpha who has been charged by this Senate to bring my errant brothers to justice, I would claim her as my Omega. What better way to send a message to Spartacus than to have her kneel obediently at my feet before him in the field of battle?,” Gannicus continued, seeing many members of the Senate nod in approval.

“I would hate to see one with such a heavy task grow distracted by flesh,” Glaber argued and Gannicus glowered at the insinuation.

“As an Alpha, a rebellious Omega is no distraction that I could not handle. Perhaps you would desire instruction on how to better handle your many Omegas, Beta?,” Gannicus suggested with a smile baring all his sharp, white teeth.

Glaber bristled at the reminder of his designation and moved to physically square off and challenge Gannicus, only to be stopped by his father-in-law.

“Enough! Do not seek to cause further embarrassment,” Senator Albinius muttered to him, before pushing past him and orating, “I vote for Gannicus to tame the rebel Omega.” Other members of the Senate followed him in agreement.

“It is decided then,” Senator Varinius said turning towards Gannicus continuing, “Bring errant Omega to heel and thus begin the end of Spartacus.”

Gannicus and Varinius nodded towards one another before Gannicus gave orders to the guards to have her delivered carefully to his villa and returned to his seat for the continuation of the Senate session.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know if you'd like me to keep writing, have any questions, point out all the mistakes I've probably made and all that!


End file.
